


You Don't Deserve to be Fucked by Me

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Guns, Knives, M/M, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Prompt: pepper/peter force tony to get fucked by dogs because he doesn’t deserve to fucked by humans ( u don’t have to do it)





	You Don't Deserve to be Fucked by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: forced beastiality, rape/non-con, dark!peter, violence, blood… dead dove: do not eat basically.   
> Also no powers AU, Tony is a businessman and Peter is just a random boy who worked at the coffee shop Tony always stopped by before work. He was 18 when they met.

Tony doesn’t know how everything went downhill so quickly.

Peter was such a sweetheart. He was kind, innocent looking, smart as all hell. Tony never stood a chance; he fell for the boy hard and fast and irreversibly.

So when Tony asked the boy out, he was unbelievably happy he had said yes.

Everything was perfectly normal, when Peter moved in three months after they started dating. They haven’t had sex yet, but Tony didn’t find that weird. Tons of people want to wait. He’s okay with it.

Tony didn’t even notice the red flags at first.

He didn’t notice anything weird about Peter coming in at three am, washing his hands and going to bed. He was probably out partying.

He didn’t notice anything weird about the fact that Peter always turned off the news when they talked about the newest victim of some random serial killer. He just assumed the violence made him scared.

He didn’t think it was odd that Peter made Tony watch as Peter jerked himself off and denied Tony the right to do the same. He thought it was just a kink, and he was okay with that.

He did notice when Peter brought home a Great Dane, setting up all the dog’s things in the guest bedroom. He didn’t think it was weird per se, but he thought it was rude for Peter not to ask Tony first.

But the dog is a sweetheart, just like Peter. So he didn’t say anything.

At six months, Peter had huffed and loudly complained that he wasn’t engaged to the most perfect man in the entire world.

Tony had bought him a ring that day, the most expensive and beautiful one he could find.

And that’s when the ball dropped. Like a switch, Peter let his true personality show.

One minute, they were on the couch, cuddling. The next, Tony has a knife at his throat.

“P-Peter? W-what’s g-going on?”

Peter hummed and climbed in his lap, kissing at his neck. “I want to play, Tony.” He whispers in his ear.

Tony shakes. “P-put the knife down sweetheart, and then-then we can play.”

Peter brings the knife up and cuts a small line in Tony’s cheek. “Oops.” He whispers. “You broke one of my rules, so you gotta get punished.”

Tony shakes. “P-please no-“

Peter hisses. “That’s two.” He says.

Tony swallows thickly as the knife is at his neck again, eyes wide with fear.

Peter hums and grabs Tony’s right hand, leading it to Tony’s mouth.

Tony sucked on them, shaking and scared.

Peter smirks happily and takes his own pants off, then takes Tony’s hand back. “Hold your wrist still while I ride your fingers.” He says.

Tony whimpers and nods, holding his wrist out for Peter to ride.

Peter had cum with his knife to Tony’s throat, panting heavily into Tony’s mouth as they kissed. He pulled back and smiles, climbing off and pulling his pants back up, and putting his knife away. He went back to cuddling, as if nothing had happened at all.

That night, Peter had kissed and cuddled Tony as they were going to sleep. “Promise you’ll always love me?” He whispers.

Tony whimpers and nods. “I promise, I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” The sad part was, he knew he wasn’t lying.

Peter had smiled against his neck. “I’ll never kill you, my love. I’ll keep you here, with me, make you mine. You’re all mine.”

Tony had fallen asleep long after Peter, wondering how everything went to shit in such a short amount of time.

One night Tony had come home from work, now used to the way Peter treats him. He’s learned several ‘rules’ Peter has.

Tony is never to say the word ‘no’. Not to Peter. Tony is never to ask Peter to put a knife away, or ask him to stop doing something. Tony is never to cum. At all, ever. Peter likes that Tony never cums. Tony is never to ask if Peter has done something illegal, because the answer is probably yes and it’s a waste of Peter’s time.

Tony was used to these rules. He was not used, however, to a man tied to a kitchen chair, looking like he’s taken the worst beating he ever will. “Peter?” He calls.

Peter pops he head out of the living room, beaming at Tony. “My love!” He goes over and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Do you want to help me?” He asks.

Tony swallows thickly. Is this a new rule? “If you w-want me to, then I would be glad.”

Peter hums and hands Tony the knife. “I was going to slit his throat, but you can do it if you want.” Peter says. He hums and pulls his cock out, looking at the man.

Tony winces and stares at Peter stroking himself. How did he ever think Peter was innocent? He goes to the man’s neck, holding the knife. He’s glad the man is passed out, because he doesn’t think he could handle crying and begging. He slices the neck, sobbing when blood starts to spurt.

Peter gasps and moans, getting soaked in the blood. He strokes himself faster, cumming on the man’s bloody shirt. Peter huffs happily and pulls away, beaming at Tony. “I’m the luckiest person in the whole world. I’m going to marry the most perfect person ever tomorrow.” He says happily.

Tony swallows thickly and drops the knife to the floor, breath coming too quickly. “R-right.” He whispers.

Their wedding was beautiful. It was red and gold and blue. Flowers everywhere, the food was perfect, Peter was gorgeous. He’s wearing a dark red suit, and Tony can’t help but picture him covered in blood the night before.

The wedding was beautiful, but Tony was still wishing he wasn’t here.

When they got home, Peter was beaming. “I’m going to let you cum tonight.” He says.

Tony’s eyes had widened. “Really? We’re going to have sex?” He asks.

Peter laughs and kisses him. “Of course not, silly. You don’t get to be fucked by me, that’s too much. You wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He says.

Tony frowns. “Wait, What?”

Peter strips Tony naked, humming and fingering him open. “You’re so perfect, Tony. You’re my favorite thing in the whole world.”

Tony swallows thickly, half hard and scared. “Thank you, baby. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

Peter giggles and pulls back, sitting at the head of the bed. He scoots below Tony’s body slightly, his own cock below Tony’s chest. “Are you ready, my love?”

Tony frowns but nods. “Okay…”

Peter beams. “You can cum whenever you want to. Jarvis? Here boy!” He calls.

Tony pales, jerking away on instinct. “What-“

Peter slaps him, makes him stay still. He pulls a gun out of god knows where and points it at Tony’s temple. “Be a good boy for me, my love. This is what I want. Don’t you want me to get what I want?”

Tony sobs and nods, fear making his cock completely soft again.

Peter hums as his Great Dane jumps on the bed, licking Tony’s back. “Good boy, Jarvis. Fuck him right there, you know what to do.” Peter says.

Tony starts sobbing, face buried in Peter’s belly. He’s getting raped by a dog. With a gun to his head. How did he get here? How did he get to the point where this- _this_ -could happen to him?

Peter moans and bucks his hips up against his lover’s chest, watching with wide eyes. “Oh, my love, look at you. You’re so perfect. Always so perfect for me. I couldn’t ask for anything better, how do you get better than perfect?”

Tony winces as the dog finishes and pulls out, trotting out to go back to his own room.

Peter pulls Tony up to kiss him, stroking himself and cumming on Tony’s stomach. “Oh baby, you’re so perfect for me. I love you so much, more than anything on this earth.

Tony wasn’t able to make himself cum that night, but he played it off as ‘I just want to stay perfect for you’. Peter believed him and praised him even more, saying he’s the luckiest person on the planet.

Tony doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. But he loves Peter, and he always will. So maybe he can ignore the rest, and focus on the good.

The good, when Peter curls up against his side when they watch movies.

The good, when Peter brings Tony lunch at work, and eats with him.

The good, when Peter comes home and hasn’t killed anyone that day.

He has to focus on the good, because he isn’t leaving Peter alive. And he doesn’t want to die. Not yet, anyway


End file.
